


Stripper AU

by crow821



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bachelorette Party, M/M, Stripper, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crow821/pseuds/crow821
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Raven, this is highly inappropriate! I thought we were going to keep this venture classy, it ..eh.. hello there.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stripper AU

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [XavierineFest2015](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/XavierineFest2015) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Charles is at a Bachelorette party (possibly Raven's ?) and ends up sleeping with Logan, the super hot and ripped stripper hired for the night. Years later, Raven tells the story of their first meeting at their own wedding.

                                        


End file.
